deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man vs Claire Harvey
IM Vs CH2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 IM Vs CH.jpg|Simbiothero Iron Man vs Claire Harvey.jpg|SentryNeo Iron Man vs Claire Harvey''' is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Description '''Marvel vs Hundred! the fight between two users of weapons of latest technology of color red. Interlude Wiz: The technology can be used by anyone and for anything, an example; weapons, and our two combatants have shown. Boomstick: Iron Man, The Armored Avenger. Wiz: and Claire Harvey, The Queen. Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Iron Man (Cue Iron Man OST - Merchant Of Death) Wiz: Tony Stark, is the son of Howard and Maria Stark, owners of the multimillion-dollar company, Stark Industries. Boomstick: until I get the day that his parents died, but do not get sad, because you got to change all the wealth and industry. Wiz: for many years the life of tony was pure take it out. until in a test of one of its weapons... Boomstick: received a bomb full of irony (shrapnel). Wiz: Tony Stark was captured by Wong-Chu and his terrorist group, who orders him to design weapons. However, Stark injuries are serious and the shrapnel goes to his heart. His fellow prisoner, Ho Yinsen, a physicist, winner of Nobel Prize, whose work had won the admiration of Stark at the College, constructs a magnetic chest plate to prevent shrapnel from reaching the heart of Stark, keeping it alive. (Cue Iron Man OST - Driving With The Top Down) Boomstick: In secret, Stark and Yinsen, another person who had been kidnapped by the same motive being to create weapons, Tony and yinsen use the workshop to design and construct a suit of armor especialr, which uses tony to escape. During the escape, however, Yinsen sacrifices his life to save tony, distracting the enemy so Tony reloaded. Stark come of his kidnappers and escapes to meet up with us forces. Wiz: Back in the United States, Stark Exchange armor design and modify the chest plate that allowed his heart to continue beating and giving is known to the world as Iron-Man. Stark also would be subject to a heart transplant and would leave the manufacture of weapons and would be devoted to other technology areas, changing the name of his company to Stark international. Boomstick: Tony Stark, originally did not have any power, he had the strength, ability of a man of his age increased by extensive physical training, but this changes when he gets some of his armor. Wiz: The armor gives Tony a great physical strength, with the supply of appropriate energy Iron-Man this tiered class 100, which enables you face the most strong and powerful characters in the Marvel Universe and also withstand his punches, well been able to confront the silver surfer on two occasions and claim a draw, destroy a mountain with only his strength resist, the blows of beings as hulk, thor, or even support an h-bomb, the h-bomb, also called hydrogen bomb or fusion bomb or thermonuclear bomb is a nuclear bomb in which the energy released comes from the fusion of light atoms in heavier atoms, which makes it even more powerful than the nuclear bomb which was thrown at hiroshima. Boomstick: In flight, the armor can normally reach speeds exceeding Mach 8, however Iron-Man is able to reach orbital speed which means that it is capable of reaching a speed above the 11 kilometers per second. (Cue Iron Man's Theme - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Music Extended) Wiz: But if already was strong, these skills increase by the virus extremis, the Virus Extremis altered you allows to Tony transport within its own body the costume inside of Iron Man, connected directly to his brain, Tony can use its technology mentally. Also your brain can connect to any computer on the planet, and can simultaneously perform dozens of different tasks. The undersuit is stored inside your bones can do appear when you saw the armor. The same armor is magnetically coupled to this costume, assembled to cover the body of Stark in a matter of seconds. His body has been reinforced by virus, enhancing their senses, reflexes, strength and providing a certain level healing factor. Boomstick: Tony not only is force with his armor, if not also possess special weapons, the most noteworthy are: repulsor beams, force fields, pulse bursts, and my favorite, the uni-beam. Wiz: But if tony need extra strength you have to your dispocicion mark 14 or more known as: Hulkbuster, as the name says, the hulkbuster allows you to confront a being such as hulk, enabling you to withstand his punches and give shots that hurt him, but tony never succeeded in defeating hulk with this armor, as the only hulkbuster was made in order to retain hulk not to beat it. Boomstick: Yet to her great intelligence, tony as their armor have errors, normally when any new enemy that tony has to deal with, normally, is his fault shall be for one or another reason, their armor can fail when you least need to reach, leaving tony completely open to any attack, was responsible for (indirectly) of deaths of charles xavier and Bill Foster (Goliath) , and also that began a civil war among superheroes. Wiz: Even so, the great strength of tony to fact will overcome all his enemies and problems, including one that is still, the alcoholism. sounds like boomstick uncovers a beer Boomstick: excuse me, saying something? Iron Monger: You had a great idea, Tony, but my suit is more advanced in every way! Iron Man: How'd you solve the icing problem? Iron Monger: Icing problem? his suit begins to fail Iron Man: Might want to look into it. He raps his fist on Iron Monger's frozen helmet as his suit fails and plummets to the ground Claire Harvey (Cue BLOODRED) (Cue Hundred ED 3 FULL - Hardy Buddy) Death Battle Prefighr.jpg|Simbiothero CAS Iron Man vs Claire Harvey.jpg|SentryNeo It is a huge stadium full of people excited for the fight that will see. Announcer: It is a great pleasure for my announce the next fight will start. People screaming with excitement On this side we have the Queen, Claire Harvey! The camera and we see Claire harvey, people start to cheer her up. Announcer: and from the other side we have to... the camera changes and there is no one on the other side of the arena. Announcer: eh? where this another wrestler? Claire (In his mind): I think that is gave has that not me was going to win to if that not came. Random woman: wait, look! All come to the sky and see that something is about flying. (Cue Shoot To Thrill - AC/DC) He was in heaven was Tony Stark, Iron Man, tony lands with a landing of superhero. Announcer: Here is our another fighter, ladies and gentlemen, here is Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man! People shout and animates with emotion, a group of people encouraged to tony and another group to Claire. Claire: so you will be my opponent, stark? Tony: So seems, harvey. Claire: Well, this will be quick. Tony: I say the same thing. Tony Gets the mask and is put in the position of combat. Announcer: FIGHT! (CueMetal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - The Stains Of Time Extended) K.O! Results Who would you be rooting for? Iron Man Claire Harvey Who do you want to win? Iron Man Claire Harvey Trivia * Iron Man is the fifth character from Marvel used by Simbiothero to a Death Battle. * Claire Harvey is the first character of Hundred used by Simbiothero for a Death Battle * The entrance of Tony is the same that did in The Avengers when comes to where this loki and Captain america. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 2 Simbiothero Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years